Garu's dream world
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Okay,love this couple and how i tried to get around the no talking for the main charater. Part of the 14 days of valentine's love stories.


A/n: Now for those that are following the 14 stories of Valentine's thing, i've decided to do this one, since i had grown up with the series. And i did said I'll do a different fandom per story.

Also, because i really wanted these guys to get stronger at some point

Disclaimer: Don't own Pucca or Souga Village.

* * *

Pucca is racing around the country-side, looking for her beloved Garu, little does she knows...

Garu is sitting down. His eyes close, concentrating in his thought.

_Garu is walking around souga town square. Happy and carefree. Even whishing a familiar tune. _

_"Ho. Ho. Ho. Morning Garu." Santa Claus said to him as he's trying on a pair of Sunglasses at a shop. _

_Garu nods towards him. He glances around his shoulders. He notices a figure out of the corner of his eye, but when he goes to look, it's not there. He just shrugs and move on. What does he have to worry._

Abio and Ching are walking by, commenting on recent events.

"So then i was like," Abio started to do his signature moves. "He was like," Abio starts to run away. "And i was all, " He then jumps into the air and tears off his black shirt into two. "And then-"

"Hey look," Ching points out to Garu. "Garu?!"

"Sheese. Be quiet will you? He's doing his Ninja mediation."

"Ohh." She looks at Garu closer. "I wonder where Pucca is. She has to see this."

At that moment, Pucca is screeching to a stop at her Uncle's restaurant. She happily jumps inside. Her uncles are busy with the lunch rush. One of them, a bald man except for a long pony tail, looks at her.

"Pucca!" He exclaimed. He points to a bowl near a table where they chop the veggies.

Pucca excitedly giggles as she chows down the whole bowl of noodles.

"Hungry thing."

One of the other one, a dark skinned man, asked. "Aren't you going to see Garu? It's almost afternoon."

Pucca nods as she rubs her stomach. She waves at her uncles as she rushes off.

_Garu is rushing up a huge mountainside._

Pucca is rushing into her room.

_Garu is smiling as he reaches the top._

Pucca is looking at her wardrobe. She has a long wide variety of clothing. She takes two clothes from the hangar. One, a rainbow shirt. Another, a red one. Dots start to appear across her head, then changes into a lightbulb.

_Garu sits down on a red and white checked blanket. A brown basket starts to appear. The figure that was following him appears in from of him. He smiles._

Pucca turns into a tornado as she changes. She then runs away as the discarded shirts lay on the floor.

_Pucca appears, wearing a rainbow shirt. Garu smiles as she sits down. She takes a deep breath. __**"How was your day today, sweetheart?" **__Subtitles start to appear in the air, the words slanted and bold, carrying a pink tint in the words._

_Garu lies down onto the blanket. Subtitles start to appear over his head, in a black tint. __**"Very tiring, you wouldn't stop chasing me the whole morning. Then we had to help a dragon win his girlfriend back, just too many things to worry about."**_

_**"Well then," **__Pucca takes out a wooden stick. __**"Want to practice?"**_

_Garu smiles as he takes out his stick. __**"Of course."**_

Pucca is rushing around Souga village looking for her love.

_Pucca runs around with her stick. __**"So why is it, you never give me a chance?"**_

_**"RIght now?"**_

Pucca passes by homes and businesses. Along the way, she waves at her occasional friend's father, the cop. "Afternoon, Pucca. Over."

She smiles as she jumps onto the top of a building, running at top speed.

_**"Because no man wants to be chased?"**_ _Pucca jumps up in the air as Garu dodges the hit. __**"Or is it because of something to do with a Ninja code?"**_

_**"It's not that."**__ Garu makes a t shape with his hands._

_**"Then why?"**__ She stares at him._

_**"I'm not ready for you, not yet. Not until i feel that i can be the strongest Ninja, at least over Tobe."**_

_Pucca walks over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. __**"You're already are, in my eyes at least."**_

Pucca stops as she sees Abio and Ching standing next to Garu. She smiles and giggles at the sight. Now, she'll get to wake her sleeping prince.

_**"But what if,"**__ Garu starts to say as Pucca put her fingure on his lips. _

_**"Don't think about that. Just one try, see what'll happened."**_

He nods as his world starts to fade away. Garu opens his eyes as Pucca runs towards him. He takes note of the rainbow shirt that she has on. He slightly smiles. They both fall to the ground. She starts to kiss him. Hearts starts to appear in the air. The normal ones when Pucca kisses him, and slightly bigger ones that starts to get bigger and bigger.

* * *

Okay, did my best. Stay tuned. Also, give me some feedback, if you can.


End file.
